I'd rather be in love
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: Three simple words, yet they meant the world to me, they still do.I love you...To learn to give love, and to be loved in return. A valuable lesson I taught him love doesn’t have to hurt.


**Revised: 7 August, 2005**

_Title: I'd rather be in love_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor the lyrics of the song I'd rather be in love, from Michelle Branch. (pouts)_

_Type story: one-shot song fic_

_Warnings: OOC ness? Bad grammar/spelling? (Don't hate me if there are a lot of nitpicks in my work. English is not my native language!)_

_A/N:_

_Well, this would be my first one-shot song fic story ever. I read a lot of one-shots from other authors, and thought, why not try my hand at them too. At first I didn't have a clue what to write about. So, I started listening to some songs. One of those, I'd rather be in love from Michelle Branch, caught my eye, and gave me inspiration. I picked up my notebook and wrote the story down in one attempt. I'm very proud on how it turned out, especially since it is my first one! Hope you enjoy!_

_CMG_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'd rather be in love **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I remember it, like it was just yesterday, instead of five years ago, when I was just a young adolescent of 16 years, who went to high school.**

**Ah, I remember exactly how naïve I was back then. An innocent girl, eager for her first real love.**

**However, the object of my first affection, was someone, I could never have. He was just that, out of my reach. His distant and aloof attitude only added to that. His devilishly handsome looks, and his mysterious aura were my ultimate downfall. **

**I had sold my heart to the devil himself, my brother would most likely say, if he knew about my infatuation for him back then.**

**Infatuation is however a big word, which could mean many things. Puppy dog love, a crush, real love, an obsession. Perhaps the latter applied to me? Not that I was some kind of stalker or anything like that, who followed him everywhere he went, or sent him so many love letters he would drown in them. No, not at all. It was more like I thought about him every second of the day, that I was intrigued by his every move, his very presence when he entered a room.**

**His bad boy attitude and his appearance drew me in like a moth to a flame. His stares that were more like glares that were exchanged between us were brief, and seldom, but were enough to get me extremely flustered. **

**A single touch, however harmless it might seem, set my skin ablaze. For example, if he brushed by me in the hallway. I lived for those moments. It was as close to him as I was ever going to get.**

_**I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?**_

**Although my heart yearned for him, I knew he was unreachable. So, I made no advances. I was too shy to chat him up, anyway.**

_**'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you**_

**One day it turned out however, that I found out, I had to make no advances. He had marked me out as his own long before I even fell for him. **

**He was a person that seemed to have it all. Money, fame, looks, the whole lot.**

**So, what could he possibly see in me? What would make him look so depressed, confused and lost, when I saw him sitting there, on his own.**

**I had just come back from a shopping spree with friends, and decided to get myself a warm mug of chocolate to warm myself up a bit. It was really cold outside, even for this time of year. I blew my hands and rubbed them together to get them warm again. When I looked up to the sky, I saw the first snowflakes were about to fall. I smiled, that's when I noticed him sitting there, through the window of the cosy, little cafeteria, I had chosen to get myself a drink.**

**He was sitting in a booth at the far end of the shop, stirring his latte with a spoon absentmindedly. **

**His sapphire orbs, dull and lifeless were fixed on the contents of his cup. He looked like the living dead, with his deadly pale complexion, and dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep.**

**He appeared fragile and weak, a side of him, I had never seen before. A side, I, maybe, didn't want to see.**

**He now appeared timid, small, lost in his own world. His presence unnoticed, ignored by the other people in the room.**

**Usually, his presence couldn't be ignored. He was so _there,_ no one could overlook him. But now, the man I saw there represented a shadow of his former self. That fact scared me the most.**

**I don't know where I got the courage from, but I went inside, ordered myself a mug of hot chocolate, and walked over to his table.**

**I managed to blurt out one sentence, without stumbling over my own words like an idiot.**

"**Mind if I join you?"**

**When he looked up, finally noticing my presence, my breath caught in my throat, as his sapphire eyes looked into mine, mirth sparkling in them, a small smile forming on his face. Not a sneer, a real smile…**

"**Why would I mind, pray tell?" he answered my question in his usual sarcastic manner. Why didn't this reply surprise me in the least? I mentally rolled my eyes, as I took a seat opposite of him.**

_**Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do**_

**What followed this event feels more like a blur to me. But I do remember what I shared with him. My mind, body and soul I exposed for him, all his for the taking. **

**In return, he showed me a side to him, he had only shown to one other person in the world. His kisses were urgent, passionate, fiery. It's like he needed me somehow, craved for me for a long time. I thought it was a dream, I would soon wake up from. So, I tried to enjoy every precious minute of it.**

_**'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you**_

**His eyes roamed over my body with desire, as if I was a forbidden fruit, he, at last, had the opportunity to taste. His touches were gentle, yet demanding, possessive perhaps.**

**The way he approached me that night, showed me how much he cared. But the words he breathed into my ear while we moved in perfect harmony, are the ones that are still with me today. **

**Three simple words, yet they meant the world to me, they still do.**

"**_I love you…"_**

**Unexpected to say the least, especially coming from this man. He might have enough money to buy a small country, but I gave him a gift money can't buy. Love...**

**To learn to give love, and to be loved in return. A valuable lesson I taught him; love _doesn't _have to hurt.**

_**And I feel you holding me **_

_**Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved**_

_**And I feel you holding me**_

_**Oh, oh  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone**_

**The words he spoke in the afterglow, he didn't know how true they were. They still are.**

"**You're mine," he concluded, kissing the tip of my nose.**

**Yes, I was his and he was mine. Even till today.**

**Any doubts I still had over the fact that he meant what he had said were crushed when he looked at me affectionately.**

_**And I'd rather be in love  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
Oh, I'd rather be in love with you**_

**Was it fate that brought us together?**

**Perhaps….**

**We'll never know, will we?**

_**And I feel you holding me, oh**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: _

_Okies, let me know what you think! Good, bad? I'm open to criticism. Bad or good, I don't care. As long as it are not pointless flames! I'll just ignore those!_

_CMG,_

_Signing out!_


End file.
